


Domesticity

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Leverage Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: Some days it's hard to deal with *emotions* when in a committed relationship with two people. Even Parker isn't immune from occasional doubts. But it all works out!For smthwallflower - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smthwallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smthwallflower/gifts).



“I’m gonna go grab some coffee,” Hardison calls out over his shoulder to Eliot and Parker.

“Croissant!” Parker calls back, from somewhere in the other half of their sizable apartment.

“Obviously,” Hardison replies. “And I’ll grab that fruit thing you pretend you hate, but really get when we’re not with you, El.”

Eliot’s answering grumble isn’t quite decipherable, but Hardison gets the gist of his tone well enough.

“Yeah, yeah, grumpy pants,” he calls back, eyeing the hooks on the wall for his apartment keys.

“In your black jacket from yesterday!” Eliot yells from the bedroom, leaving Hardison to wonder if Eliot has managed to get a secret camera past him after all.

He shrugs after a moment and grabs the keys from the jacket before heading out. Anything else is problem for post-caffeine Hardison.

Later that night, after Eliot’s fed them all with way too much food, they’re sprawled on the oversized sofa, trying to decide what to watch before bed.

“No Star Wars,” Eliot says, before Hardison can even open his mouth.

He just rolls his eyes in response.

“That includes The Mandalorian,” Eliot adds. “We’ve already watched it twice.”

“But...baby Yoda,” Parker says.

“He’s not even that cute,” Eliot says.

Parker and Hardison give him twin looks of outrage, pushing back from either side of Eliot, where they’d been leaning against him.

“Heathen!” Hardison says. “You take that back!”

Eliot just snorts.

“The little ice foxes in the last movie were cuter.”

“Baby Yoda is perfect and I love him,” Parker says vehemently.

“Damn right you do,” Hardison says, grinning over at her. “Our boyfriend is wrong, and he should feel bad.”

“Nah,” Eliot says, shrugging easily.

Parker pokes him in the shoulder and frowns. “Feel your wrongness, Eliot. Feel it!”

“He’s just a smaller, green E.T.!” Eliot says, swatting Parker’s hand away.

The indignant squeak that comes out of Hardison at that is almost enough to make him break out of his straight faced expression and laugh, but he manages to hold it together.

After a few moments, Hardison gives up with a huff and hands Eliot the remote.

“Well, what do you want to watch? And don’t say more Unsolved Mysteries.”

“How can they all be so unsolved??” Parker asks, exasperated. “We could solve them. Give us like a week, we could do it.”

Eliot nods and looks at Parker. “We could definitely solve at least 25% of these. It’s usually the husband anyway.”

“Truth,” Hardison says. “But I’m still sick of the show.”

“How about the new season of Queer Eye?” Eliot asks, pulling it up on Netflix and waiting.

“A little on the nose,” Hardison laughs, “but I’m down.”

“Time for some blue and grey bedrooms!” Parker says, snatching the remote from Eliot and hitting play.

“Are you guys messing around in there?” Parker shouts over the running shower water as she knocks on the locked bathroom door insistently. “I need to pee!”

“It’s just jammed, not locked,” Hardison calls out. “Just jiggle the handle and push.”

“There’s another bathroom!” Eliot yells out.

“All the toilet paper is in this closet!” Parker replies. “I’m coming in!”

She jiggles the door handle until it pops open, and rushes in, genuinely surprised to find only Eliot in the shower. Hardison is sitting up on one half of the double vanity, flipping through a tech magazine.

“Your pages are gonna get all wrinkly,” she says with a frown, before grabbing a few rolls of toilet paper and heading back out.

“You could use this one now that you’re in here?” Hardison asks, gesturing at her in a way that encompasses _not like we haven’t seen you naked before._

“I don’t want an audience,” Parker says.

Hardison shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

“Why didn’t you just get in the shower too?” Parker asks, laughing.

“Eliot said he needs, and I quote _“at least an hour, and possibly some Gatorade”_ before either of us are allowed to touch him again.”

“Just go piss, woman!” Eliot calls out over the water.

With a huff, Parker hugs the toilet paper rolls close to her chest to keep them steady and leaves, ignoring Hardison’s soft laughter that trails after her.

Boys.

“Do you guys need some one on one time?” Parker asks later that night, as she’s changing for bed.

Eliot and Hardison are already in bed, sitting up against the headboard. Hardison is playing some game on his phone that Parker doesn’t recognize, and Eliot is tying his nearly shoulder length hair back into a loose braid for bed.

“What?” Hardison asks, dropping the phone to his lap and looking up at Parker with a frown. “Do you want some time without us?” He turns his frown on Eliot. “What’d you do?”

“Me?” Eliot asks. “Why is it automatically my fault?”

“Neither of you did anything,” Parker interjects, before the conversation can spiral. “And I don’t want alone time right now.”

“Then what’s up?” Eliot asks.

Parker shrugs and finishes tugging up her sleep shorts over her hips before stepping closer to the bed, but not getting in just yet.

“C’mere sweetheart,” Eliot beckons, holding out a hand.

Parker takes it after a moment, and lets herself be tugged up onto the bed, before settling down between the men where they’ve parted to make a space for her.

“It’s dumb,” she says, looking at a random spot on the wall instead of either of her lovers.

“Never,” Hardison says, tucking in close to her and pressing a kiss onto her head.

“I guess it was just weird to see you guys hanging out in the bathroom when nobody was having shower sex," Parker says, cringing when she realizes how awkward the words sound out loud.

“And you thought maybe we were hiding from you behind a locked door?” Hardison guesses.

Parker nods, still determinedly looking away.

“Parker,” Eliot says seriously, gripping her chin gently with his fingers and tilting her head to look at him. “Since when would any lock, ever, stop you?”

Parker laughs slightly at that, and then nods.

“That’s true,” she says.

“The door was just jammed,” Hardison says. “You know we don’t usually lock doors when it’s just the three of us here.”

“And we thought you were still napping on the couch after Queer Eye,” Eliot adds. “Didn’t want to disturb you.”

Parker softens at that, remembering that she definitely had woken up wrapped in a cozy blanket that she knows she hadn’t fallen asleep with.

“Sorry,” she says, at last. “I just… _emotions_.”

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Hardison says. “You’re allowed to feel insecure sometimes. We all are. Hell, I have nightmares at least once a month that you guys will run off without me. Even though I know you would never.”

“Never,” Eliot confirms, sternly. “Fuck, I didn’t know you had those dreams.”

“It’s fine,” Hardison says, giving Eliot a fond look from over Parker’s head. “Because I wake up every time and you’re both right here.”

“You’re stuck with us,” Parker says, feeling absurdly glad that she’s not the only one who has these thoughts sometimes.

“I think we’ve talked about feelings enough for one day, right?” she asks, before breaking out into a sleepy yawn.

“Definitely,” Eliot says. “Let’s get some sleep. We’ve got that job in Ontario to plan tomorrow, it’s gonna be a long day.”

“Right after this level,” Hardison says, eyes back on his phone now that everyone is happy again.

Parker laughs and lets Eliot pull her down to lie with him, tugging her away from Hardison and into his arms, sticking his tongue out at Hardison for good measure.

She thinks they’ll be just fine after all.

THE END


End file.
